Bio-diagnostic testing, such as blood tests, are typically performed using on-site or off-site large-scale automated instruments geared towards efficient processing of large batches of prepared fluid samples. However, this type of set-up is not very suitable for emergency care treatment requiring fast turnaround in testing or continuous monitoring of fluids. For example, existing large-scale automated instruments are unsuitable for continuous in-vivo protein measurements upon a patient in an intensive care unit.
Furthermore, treatment of serious cardiovascular conditions, such as myocardial infarction or stroke with anticoagulants or antiplatelet drugs requires accurate and rapid feedback from blood chemistry tests performed upon patients. For such situations, as well as for other situations where for example short-lived proteins are to be measured, it is desirable to provide for improved devices and methods of bio-diagnostic testing.